Birthday Suprise!
by Kannami
Summary: KakaxAnko! Oneshot! LEMMMMON! Now bigger longer and uncut! Its been fixed! XD Anko and Kakashi are returning home from a mission, and guess what? Its Anko's Bday! what kinda presant does Kakashi have for her? Lotz of pervy fun!


**A/N:**** I can't take all the credit for this one kiddies! Half the story belongs to mah good ol' pal DeejKakashi! XD this was one really bad msn convo I thought would make an interesting fanfiction! This is an Anko/Kakashi, fanfiction! YAY! XD I really am not gonna put a lot of effort into this one at all because I am not quite sure what to think of this pairing. They are cute together, but I am not sure they really could make it work! This whole story just began quite innocently it was Oct 24...Anko's birthday, I was jut telling my buddy that when it turned into an R.P. session, which quickly went south...My online V. Was taken from me! T.T eeewwww! I still can't believe I did that! (Feels gross)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Anko, Kakashi or anything having to do with Naruto!**

**Birthday Suprise!**

**Story by Kannami and DeejKakashi**

**October 24**

**Just Outside of Konahana**

Anko and Kakashi leapt gracefully from branch to branch towards their village. Their last mission had been a stunning success, proving to be easier than their Hokage had originally thought. Anko looked back at the ninja following her and smirked. "What a waste!" she suddenly halted on a branch, sending Kakashi behind her a hand signal to stop. The silver haired Jonin froze automatically preparing for something to jump out of the foliage. His hand hovered over his kunai pouch, his finger's itching for battle. Anko sighed dramatically and jumped off the tree branch onto the forest floor. "Relax Kakashi!" She landed gracefully onto her feet and just as quickly plopped down on her rear resting her back onto the tree trunk in a not-so-lady-like manner.

Kakashi Looked down on her from the tree branch."Yo Anko, why are we stopping here? We are only ten minutes at most from the village?"

The violet haired ninja began meddling around in her pockets for something. "Are you questioning me Hatake?" she smiled to herself as she pulled a Dango out of her pocket. "There you are!" Kakashi shook his head and leapt off of the tree branch, landing next to her.

He brushed off his knees and straightened his back "I guess." He glanced at the Kunoichi lazily with his available eye. Anko frowned as she shoved her sweets in her mouth.

She pulled the skewer through her teeth. "Your ruining my break." She sighed loudly and threw the bamboo skewer into a tree trunk. "I am team leader, you shouldn't be questioning me. You forget I am a Special Jonin, your only Elite!" she pulled another Dango out of her pocket and rolled her eyes. "Besides what do you care about what time we get back, your always late anyway."

The Copy ninja shrugged and paced around one of the trees. "I just kinda wanna take a shower and get home."

Anko picked at her teeth with the end of a skewer. "Quit your whining! The sooner we get back, the sooner we have to report to Tsunade, and the sooner _I_ get a new mission! I Want to take today off! Just one day out of the year, so quit whining and lay off." Kakashi reached into his pouch and pulled out his infamous Icha Icha book.

The silver haired Jonin half glanced at his team leader before he began reading. "Why today? What's so special about today? You could just ask for tomorrow off when we get back." Kakashi leaned against a tree trunk.

Anko leaned her head back against the tree and closed her eyes."Its my birthday today, I just wanna relax here."

Kakashi turned the page in his book with his thumb. "Alright I guess we can make up some story about being assaulted by sound nin, I'll let you take care of the details." Anko stood up and brushed herself off.

She smiled in a way he just didn't trust. "What? Your not gonna offer to get me something for my birthday Kashi?" She walked over to him and snatched his book away. Kakashi reached frantically for it. "What? You want this?" She dangled the book in front of his nose. Kakashi grabbed for it, but Anko pulled it away before he could touch it. The silver haired jonin closed his eye.

He put out he his palm wantonly. "Please?" Anko grinned as she flipped through the pages of his book with her thumb.

She stopped every no and then to glance at the pictures and laugh to herself. "Why should I? What am I gonna get if I give it back to you?"

Kakashi smiled nervously beneath his mask as he scratched the back of his head. "Uhhhh, What do you want?" He prepared himself for the worse as a huge grin spread across the Violet haired ninja's face.

Anko laughed manically and pointed to his face."Take it off!"

Kakashi sighed, stood up and brushed himself off turning his back to her. "NO WAY! You can keep it!" Anko's grin fell. She threw her hands on her hips.

Anko pushed her lip out. "Fine I'll settle if you just take your pants jacket and shirt off! Fair enough?"

Kakashi rolled his eye and sighed again."Why does it always come to this?" He shrugged and began unzipping his jacket. "Fine, but I am leaving my boxers on!" Anko gave him a look of disappointment.

She walked around him so she could get a better view. "I guess that'll work." she pointed as his pants "Now strip!" she waved his book around. His head drooped as he began stripping. She smiled victoriously. "That's right! Take it all off!"

The copy ninja pulled his shirt off and stood in front of her. "There you happy? Can I have my book back please?" He held out his hand as the Kunoichi walked over to him swinging her hips a bit more than usual. "What are you doing?" Kakashi froze as she ran her finger down his chest. He shuddered as goose bumps covered his skin. The silver haired ninja smiled nervously under his mask. "Uuuuuuh." his brain lost all train of thought.

Anko ran her tongue slowly across her lips. "OH! You know you like that!" She laughed and gently slapped his package under his shorts.

Kakashi rose his eyebrow."Your bad!" he grabbed her shoulders firmly and held her just far enough away from him. "You just wanna make me horny don't you?"

She brought her hand to her face and giggled, a small blush spreading across her face. "Oh Hellz yeah I do! How could I not!??" She grinned and brushed his hands off her shoulders. She said his name low and dark "Kasssshi" he wiggled uncomfortably in his stance. Anko fed off of his nervousness. She pulled herself to his chest and whispered in his ear. "I could make it worse." she breathed on his neck. "Som much worse." her words trailed off as she breathed heavily into his ear. "If you want?" she pulled away and looked at him in the eye with her pouty face. She reached with her right hand in between his legs and grabbed his inner thigh.

Sweat began to drip from his brow as he nervously pushed her away. "Noooo!" He shook his finger at her, like a parent would to their child. "No you!" he frowned.

Anko smiled and held in her laughter as she pointed down at his shorts. "_That!_ Says you want me too!" She couldn't hold it in, and burst out laughing. Kakashi looked down and noticed that his shorts were a bit tighter than usual. He put his hands over himself in a futile attempt to hide his shame, but the damage had already been done. Anko bent over and slapped her thigh. "Come on Kakashi! That was way too easy! Gimme a challenge!" She began laughing so hard tears began growing in her eyes.

Kakashi's cheeks bean to grow pink as embarrassment grew across his face. "You know, your asking a porn freak here." Kakashi pointed at his book that was just barely poking out of her pocket. "I am not really that hard to turn on."

Anko snickered and straightened up and put her finger to her lip. "Awwww! Its so much fun making you squirm though!" she grabbed his shoulder and pulled herself up close him letting her breath warm the back of his neck.

Kakashi squirmed and began uncomfortably rubbing the back of his silver hair again. "Your really bad Anko!" he swayed around in his stance. Anko fell to her knees laughing and Kakashi fell backwards, the shock twitching through his limbs. The Kunoichi rolled along the forest floor laughing. Kakashi sat back up against a tree trunk, blushing wildly. "Its not funny!"

Anko stopped laughing stood up, and brushed herself off. "I think it is!" she reached her hand down and helped her subordinate up. Kakashi took her hand graciously and stood up. She chuckled to herself. "I guess that puts me at one and you at nothing!" She smiled. "I win!" Kakashi frowned at her. The kunoichi danced around a bit, shamelessly. "What? Can't stand losing can you?" she grinned.

Kakashi sighed and reached around grabbing onto her hip with his left hand, and slapped her ass with his right. Anko gasped and attempted to pull away. "How dare you?" Kakashi grinned. "Anko, I think it's a tie!" Anko's face contorted into an expression he could not identify. He released her from his grip.

Anko grinned."Thats it! Your getting it now!" Anko slid her fingers down his sides, while tracing her tongue slowly down his neck only stopping at his shoulder to give him a couple gentle love bites. The Copy ninja quivered. Anko breathed over where she had just licked. Kakashi squirmed even more. "Kashi, I think I still win." she bit his ear seductively just to prove her point.

The silver haired ninja smiled under his mask. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." Anko stepped back as he reached around her, sliding his hands down her back to her rear, pulling her close enough to feel the throbbing "bump" In his shorts, hard against her thigh. She gasped as he breathed softly into her ear. "Are you sure about that now?"

The violet haired kunoichi Grimaced as butterflies rose in her stomach. "I WON'T LOSE HATAKE!" she snickered loudly, throwing her head back. "This is _MY_ game scarecrow!" She folded her arms and scowled at him.

Kakashi grinned menacingly. "I think I already won!"

Anko's face grew red."OH! Its only just begun!"

He shook his head dramatically. "I don't know about that!" He grinned. "Lets see the score here." He looked at her in his grip. "You have my boner against your thigh and my hands are on your ass. I mean damn, how am I not winning?" Anko glared at him defiantly and grabbed the elastic of his boxers and slid her right hand down his firm ass and squeezed while sliding her other hand down his front over his pelvis. He quivered as she touched him.

Her smile curled. "BAM! 2 for me, one for you! I still win!"

Kakashi shook his head. "Oy!" He sighed loudly. "I didn't want to have to do this..." He grimaced and began slowly peeling away his mask. Anko gasped as Kakashi's mask hit the forest floor. He smiled at her reaction. "What?" he snickered.

Anko shook her head in disbelief. "Your-your mask is gone!" Kakashi grinned and licked her, tracing his tongue down from her earlobe to her chain mail. She shook. "No way!" she gasped as he began sucking on her neck and grinding himself against her thigh. "What are you doing?" she choked.

he moved his lips from her neck and began working on her earlobes. "I believe we are tied again!"

Anko pushed him back, tearing quickly out of his grip. "Not for long!" she laced her fingers around the elastic on his boxer shorts and quickly ripped them away from his body, leaving him completely exposed. His face flushed pink and faded just as quickly.

He grinned in a way he was not suppose to. "You just sealed your fate!" Anko chuckled and grabbed his erection, yanking him forward softly. "Noooo!" Anko cackled as he protested. He lunged forward and she quickly avoided.

She dropped the tattered remnants of his boxers to the floor. "I will WIN Hatake!" He smiled arrogantly. "Don't look so cocky! I am fully clothed!"

Kakashi grabbed her shoulder and spun her around into his chest. "I can fix that."

She laughed. "Good luck with my chainmail!" He rose an eyebrow. "Your gonna need it!"

He grinned pulling her into him with one arm. "Oh really?" He rose his right hand up and charged a small amount of Chidori on his finger tip. Anko's face contorted to shock as he ran his finger along her chainmail.

"What are you?" she gasped in awe as her chainmail fell to her feet. "HEY! That is so cheap!" She shoved him off of her. "At least I still got my coat!" She wrapped up herself in her coat like a giant burrito and pulled a camera out of her pocket, quickly snapping a picture of his package. Anko cackled. "I can't wait to show this to Kurenai!"

Kakashi shook himself of and lunged at Anko. "Gimme that pic!"

Anko tore away from him. "NO WAY!" She hide the camera behind her back. "If you admit defeat, that I beat you, I'll think about it!"

The silver haired jonin shook his head."HELL NO!" He reached over and tore off Anko's coat. She quickly grabbed her chest and turned away. "Ha! All you got is your skirt! I am gonna win!"

Anko desperately wrapped herself up in the scraps of her trenchcoat. "That was expensive you know. You WILL buy me a new one!" she stuck her tongue at him defiantly and whipped her camera out, taking yet another picture. "I think Tsunade would like this!"

Kakashi's face went white. "Don't you dare!"

Anko smiled so sweetly it was disgusting. "OH! I dare!"

Kakashi ripped the tattered remnants of her trenchcoat away from her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her forcefully feet. "Lets make this fair, shall we?" Anko fidgeted nervously. He ran his free hand over her belly and down to her skirt, ripping it away from her body with tremendous force. He looked at her with a shocked expression spread across his face. "You went Commando???"

She folded her arms, covering her exposed chest and frowned at him. "SO?" She glared at him defiantly as a blush spread across her face. "What's it to you?" He stepped in closer to her as She stepped back. "Errrrm!"

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close enough to whisper in her ear. "It looks like we are having sex now!" Kakashi smiled big as Anko blushed violently and looked away. He shoved her back against a tree. "Its too late to turn back now!"

Anko slid her hands down his sides to his hips pulling him into her. "You sure your up for this big guy?" she eyed him over carefully.

The silver haired jonin rose his eyebrow. "Are you up for it?" he pushed himself into her pelvis, grinding against her. "It really doesn't matter even if you aren't!" He grinned. "Its gonna happen now!" He held her pinned to the tree with one hand on her shoulder, grabbing himself with his free hand. "Yep! Here we go!" She moaned as He thrust himself up into her. Anko panted as he began to move back and forth. "This feels good!" he groaned and grew a rather serious expression on his face. Anko ran her fingers down his sides to his rear and grabbed him roughly encouraging him on further. Kakashi held her close to his body and pulled her away from the tree and on to the forest floor so he could get better leverage.

Anko moaned as she felt the ground hit her back. "Faster!" She dug her fingernails into his back carefully so as not to draw blood. She moaned low and bit his shoulder to stifle herself. Kakashi huffed brutishly as she wrapped her legs around his waist and began following his movement in a rhythmic fashion. She panted harder as he pounded into her. "FASTER!" she demanded in between breaths.

He laughed. "I can only go so fast!" Anko grimaced and released her arms from around his neck and put them behind her head, pushing off of the ground and flipping Kakashi around so he was on his back.

She grinned like a wild cat."We are doing this my way!" He smiled as she placed her hands on his chest and began to rise and fall onto his shaft at a tremendous speed. She thrust her hips into him violently. His moaning grew louder along with hers. He panted and grabbed her hips directing her more accurately.

He panted harder. "You win!" she laughed and wrapped her legs around him as he flipped her onto her back. She lifted herself up and licked his nipples. He Huffed and dove into her faster and harder. Anko gasped as Kakashi swung his head back making his hair look wild(A/N: -Er XB). The Kunoichi grabbed onto his silver hair screaming she came.

Anko's face was flushed. "I told you I'd win!" she panted. Kakashi's face turned pink as he reached his climax. With one final thrust he came, exploding inside of her. Anko sat up as he pulled out and collapsed on the forest floor. "You didn't just...did you?"

Kakashi closed his eyes and smiled. "Sorry about that!"

Anko frowned and slapped his head. "BAKA HATAKE!"He smiled and used her lap as a pillow. He gave her a Dopy smile. She sighed. "The real worry is how the hell are we suppose to get back to the village with no clothes." Anko looked down at him resting on her lap. He was sleeping soundlessly. She shrugged. "I'll just bitch at him when he wakes up." She leaned back against a tree and let her worries fade from her mind.

**END!**

Sorry about the craptacular-niss of this fiction! Yes this will just be a Oneshot unless one of you dirty readers can convince me otherwise! (Cackles) probably not gonna happen! Well pls R&R and let me know what you think! I would very much appreciate it! Flames are welcome, I might laugh at them though! If you have some advice on how it is I can Improve I would love that! Always looking for ways to Improve! Well I am done spewing my words at you! R&R and I hoped you enjoyed reading my trash! (And Deejkakashi's garbage too!) XD

"_Brain Slugs are people too! Vote YES on proclamation 99!_"


End file.
